


All Tai'd Up

by PersephoneOnyx



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneOnyx/pseuds/PersephoneOnyx
Relationships: Harry/Main Character (Love Island), Tai/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 7





	All Tai'd Up

Every year my friends and I get together to watch the UK Love Island series. It's become our own little tradition. This year was my turn to host, so I was busy in the kitchen washing up the last bit of dishes when the show began to air. Oliver, Alfie, and Lydia were scattered throughout the living room trying to find a comfortable position. "Oi, Tai, pass me a stubbie would ya?" I hear the others chiming in to second Oliver's request. Chuckling to myself I finish rinsing off the dish I'm holding before going to grab the beers. Taking a quick glance at the screen I hand them each a Heineken. "Chur, mate," Alfie states, proceeding to take a swig from the crisp bottle.

An energetic blond is currently introducing herself. "Hockey player, huh? She seems like your type," Oliver gently nudges me. To his credit, he wasn't wrong. She was the type I'd go for given that I also come from an active background. Rugby practice takes up a lot of time which isn't something most people understand. Fellow athletes at least relate to busy schedules and the prioritizing of careers. "She's definitely fit," I agree while heading back to the kitchen to finish cleaning. As I'm rinsing off the final dish I hear her. Her ethereal voice lightly carries over from the telly causing me to stop what I'm doing. Setting down the dish I peer into the living room to find the source of the voice. "Do you mind?" I ask while reaching for the remote. The others shake their heads, "nah, all good." With group confirmation I begin to turn up the volume and subtly crouch down in front of the couch while she continues to introduce herself.

"I'm Luna Bishop - I'm 26 years old and a model from London." Her raven hair delicately frames her face in the form of a bob, helping to showcase her dazzling smile. "wow," you mutter under your breath. Lydia glances at you with an eyebrow quirked. "Already forgotten about AJ, have you? Rolling my eyes I softly toss a pillow at her. Luna continues with her introduction. "Oh, I'm absolutely here to find love. Dating is fun, but I want someone to actually settle down and share a future with. Feels weirdly formal saying that out loud though," she blushes. There's an aura about her that I can't seem to put my finger on. All I know is that the sound of her voice could calm stormy seas if she tried. Or at least the stormy sea of thoughts suddenly raging through my mind. "Got your eye on that one, mate?" Alfie gives me a playful jab while nodding towards Luna on the telly. "I'm going to grab another Heineken," I push off the ground, narrowly avoiding his question.

When I return from the kitchen Luna is meeting the single boys on the lawn. I squeeze in between Alfie and Oliver on the sofa. The blond roofer named Bill is currently feeding the brown eyed beauty a line about her being 'a bit of him.' I can't help but cringe from the secondhand embarrassment. His line appears to have fallen flat as her expression remains unfazed by the would be compliment. "Didn't he use the same line on the last girl?" Lydia questions, un-amused look clear on her face. "Aye, but she doesn't know that," Oliver chimes in. Shaking my head in disapproval I take a swig from my drink and remain silent. Camilo is up next.

"Hola chica. Welcome to the Villa. Amazing, isn't it?" He dons a blinding smile with a side of Latin charm.

"Is it?" Luna smirks.

"Well, it is now that you're here. - Sorry. That was proper cheesy. It's just, I think me and Bill had the exact same reaction... So I thought I should try and fancy it up a bit."

Camilo was smooth, without a doubt. He was also easy on the eyes which is never a downside. Alfie slightly turns to me, "they'd look rather good together." I nod in agreement when Lydia chimes in. "I bet their children would be absolutely gorgeous. Look at the cheekbones on the both of them! It's like they were sculpted by the gods." Letting out a deep chuckle I concur, "I certainly wouldn't kick either of them out of bed." Lighthearted laughter quickly fills the room as the show proceeds. Harry, the nervous younger lad is next. I wasn't exactly sure how he wound up on the show, but it was apparent that he felt out of place. Bless his heart.

"Hey. I'm Harry. For what it's worth, I'm just as gobsmacked as these other two. But I won't try to sway you. You've got to listen to your gut. Or your heart. Or, like, whatever part of your body you trust to make these decisions." Luna offers him a flirty smile. Although I'm not completely sure if it was to help boost his confidence or if she genuinely had interest. Harry didn't strike me as her type. "The boy I want to couple up with is... Harry!"

"Well that was.. an unexpected choice.." You quietly utter, confusion painted on your face. Maybe he was her type. Oliver wraps an arm around my broad shoulders before declaring his concurrence. "She's going to eat him alive, mate. No way can he keep up with a bombshell like that."

Gently nudging him in the side I tease, "Oh, and you think you could, bro?"

"I'd do a hell of a lot better than him! That's for sure," Oliver flexes his free arm, laughing. Lydia slips out of the accent chair she had been residing in. "Honestly, boys, none of you could handle a woman like her. She'd have you both whipped faster than you can say 'choice as.'" She smirks before slipping into the kitchen to grab another beverage. The three of you exchange glances before erupting into laughter. As the show continues they announce the first challenge: Excess Baggage. It's not one they've done on the series before. However, revealing islanders secrets wasn't a new concept for them. While the islanders make their way to the challenge stage a nervous Harry pulls Luna aside for a chat. Something along the lines of thanking her for choosing him and her being the best looking girl there. You know, the typical first day chat. The pair share a rather passionate kiss prior to him continuing his speech.

"Well.. Obviously we've only really got a first impression to go on at the moment. But I already feel like you're exactly my type on paper. I'm over here trying to act all manly and confident, and then you walk in, and it all just.. melts away. And the weird thing is, I don't even mind. So, yeah. Obviously I won't try anything on if you're not interested, but I didn't want today to go any further without saying.. I'm excited to start getting to know you." A sly smile spreads across Luna's face as she motions for the younger lad to come closer, gently pulling her bikini top out a bit.

Startled, you adjust your right leg until it's underneath you. "Wait... is she?"

"Ay mate, she is!" Oliver roars. Everyone in the room is instantly drawn in anxiously awaiting the outcome.

"Check this out," Luna says, gently biting her lip.

"Uh, alright..?" Harry's voice drips with uncertainty as he tentatively peers down her top. He almost immediately doubles over in a fit of laughter. "That's certainly not what I was expecting to see. Are you trying to send me a message?" A slight blush creeps onto his face. Luna shrugs, "I'm not trying to say anything. I'm just a girl with a top full of condoms, and I thought you ought to know. Seeing as we're being so honest with each other right now." The blush on Harry's face only deepens with her confession. After a moment he finally regains his composure. "Amazing. Well, I guess we better catch up to the others," he says, avoiding her eyes. "Last one there has to clean the pool," Luna shouts before taking off in a sprint.

Oliver wipes the remaining tears from his eyes while he attempts to recover from amusement. "What did I tell ya, mate? She's already giving that boy a heart attack!" I give him a small smirk in response. "She's surely something," I nod. My thoughts drift and before I know it I'm picturing how I would have responded in Harry's position. A bold move like that deserves to be met with more appreciation than she received. Personally, I don't think I would have been able to resist stealing another kiss.

Given the groan Harry released when Elladine mentioned the challenge was about having fun, not winning, it was clear he's majorly competitive. Not sure if that will compliment Luna's more 'go with the flow' attitude, but it could work. Per usual, the challenge went on and revealed a variety of secrets; Some odd, some quirky, some downright cringe. "I was just checking out the sights of the city from a different angle." Harry shoots a wink to Luna reminiscing on his rooftop sex-capades. A few more secrets get revealed before it's Luna's turn to grab a suitcase. "This boy once serenaded a girl with a ukulele wearing nothing but a tie." She reads aloud. After briefly consulting with the group she makes her way to Harry and the two kiss, followed by the sound of cheers from their fellow islanders. To my surprise she was right.

"A bit odd, innit?" Alfie mentions.

"He's at least creative," Lydia retaliates. 

"Also gives the girl something to grab hold of," I chime in.

AJ's secret is a bit more saucy; Revealing that she had hooked up with a bridesmaid at a friends wedding. Even saucier was the exchange her and Luna shared, confirming they were both bisexual. "Tai, you three have something in common," Oliver states. 

"Oh come off it, mate," I groan, rolling my eyes. I couldn't lie, knowing I have something in common with either of them is somehow soothing. Similarities don't quite matter though, I'm not in the Villa. Even if I somehow met them on the outside.. By then they'd more than likely be loved up with whoever they met from the show. Not much room for a romance to bloom, is there? Another revelation I didn't see coming: Luna being sexually attracted to thunder. "Thunder is kind of sexy though," Luna smirks. After a few more secrets are revealed a rather large suitcase abruptly enters the platform causing everyone to look on in confusion. Harry receives a text prompting him to open the suitcase - And out steps a new islander named Genevieve. 

"I did not see that one coming," Alfie looks around seeing the rest of us nodding in agreement. Once the initial shock wears off she's greeted with hugs from the rest of the girls. With the owner of the final clue still needing to be revealed it's fairly obvious that it's about Genevieve. To my surprised Luna seems to genuinely cheer Harry on, with him smiling at her approval. Following the conclusion of the challenge, Luna pulls the new arrival for a private chat. During the discussion Genevieve confesses her feelings towards Harry, and how she would choose him if the option were to arise. True to her word she chose Harry at the surprise recoupling.

"Oof, that's brutal," Oliver commentates.

"Luna took it rather well. I don't know if I'd have been as calm and understanding as she was," Lydia states.

"Do you think Harry's head could be turned?" Alfie cuts in.

"Genevieve and Luna both being after him.. His head will be spinning," I weigh in on the debate.

"Plus, it's still early days," Lydia reinforces. 

Seb and Luna eventually make their way to the roof terrace to discuss her options. A pep talk with a hint of mischief, to sum it up. Being single this early on has its perks. She now has the freedom to graft on anyone she pleased without having to worry about upsetting her partner. With Harry being their newest target, the two new partners in crime plan out a prank in order to life everyone's spirits.

"You know," Lydia contemplates. "They'd be kind of cute together now that I think about it."

"Yeah, nah" you immediately interject.

"What? Why not?" She retorts.

"They're not what you'd call compatible.He's got this whole 'gloomy' vibe to him. She's the complete opposite."

"And that somehow makes them incompatible?" Lydia presses.

"I just don't think they would work, that's all."

"Maybe he just needs someone like her to soften his exterior. Opposites attract, Tai."

Knowing you're not going to win a debate with Lydia you casually back down. The show wraps up for the evening and your three guests begin to head out. "See you later, man" Oliver and Alfie call over their shoulders before closing the door behind them. Lydia is gathering the remaining stubbies and dropping them into the recycling bin. "You didn't have to do that, Lyds." "Now what kind of guest would I be if I left the host with a massive mess to clean up?" She jokes. Letting out a sigh you thank her for the help, "You know your considerate nature is always appreciated." She gives you one last hug before grabbing her purse and heading to the door. "Are you going to watch tomorrow," she asks. You shrug, "we'll have to wait and see."

Alone at last, you ready yourself for bed and think back to Luna's confessional after Harry was stolen from her.

_It is what it is, really. I've only known the boy for like two minutes. Him cracking on with Viv isn't going to stop me from enjoying myself and finding the person I'm meant to be with. If it's him, it will happen. If it's not, then there's no sense being upset about it is there? Time will tell._

Even faced with obstacles she still remained graceful and strong. An admirable trait that you always found attractive in people. "I hope you find what you're looking for, Luna." And with that, you drift off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
